For our brother
by Kitten1313
Summary: A oneshot for Canada's independence day. OC's rated for some swearing


**I own nothing but my little ones. ;3**

The sun is just rising but Canada's already up and hard at work getting ready for the day. He knows it will be mostly uneventful it always is; maybe except for one of his daughters popping in to say a quick Happy Birthday before rushing off again. The door creaks open as his littlest walks in smiling sweetly at him, "Good Morning Papa!"

She runs into his arms and hugs him her long blonde hair haphazardly braided, "And a good morning to you Nova Scotia." He kisses her cheek looking down in to innocent blue eyes, "What are you doing up this early?"

"Grand-pere and England are coming over today remember." Her face always lights up at the mention of her honorary grandfather, "Even Uncle Al s-said he is coming over too."

He stands with her in his arms, "Is that so? Well then I guess I should make a lot of pancakes then huh?" She lets out a soft giggle at the thought. Deep down he hopes they would remember what today is but he knows better than that so for his daughter's sake he'll just act like it's any other day.

He hears noises from the kitchen and expects to find Quebec but instead finds his brother, "America? What are you doing?"

Wiping the flour of his cheek, America gives him a big hero's smile, "Trying my hand at pancakes Dude. I can't let you make breakfast on your birthday can I?" His hero's pose makes Nova Scotia laugh harder, "You want to help me don't you Clara?" When she nods he takes her from Canada's arms, "Bro really go sit down."

Canada's dumbfounded looking around for some sign of a camera, "Uh, sure America." He sits and watches the two making a large stack before coming back to the table. "I can't believe you remembered."

"Dude I'm not that clueless. But I bet you would love a cake too! I was thinking something in neon green or maybe orange." He laughs at the look of horror on his brother's face, "I was kidding. Oh man you should have seen the look on your face."

The doorbell rings and Clara rushes to answer, both brothers hear her laugh again, "YAY! Grand-pere!"

France walks in carrying the small girl with England in tow, "Oooohhh, so this is where you are." He flips his hair right into England's face.

"You Damn frog!" He walks past the French man to Canada and America, "Sorry we're late but somebody nearly got obtained by customs again." He shots France a sharp glare.

France puts his grand-daughter down reaching for something, "It's not my fault they don't appreciate the value of a good wine." He pulls out a bottle of Merlot and sits it on the table. "It's a good year too it's 1867. July 1st to be exact."

The younger country blinks, "Wait..." He turns to his brother already reaching for four wine glasses, "Isn't it a bit early?"

Laughing France starts to open the bottle; "It's never too early for a good celebration right, mon petit ange?" she nods jumping up on her father's lap.

"Alright." He smiles from ear to ear holding his daughter tight as America hands him a glass.

"Happy Birthday my little Matthew, our Canada, no our brother." They all take a sip with Clara watching from her father's lap.

Soon France and England leave with Clara in tow for a day out and Canada is left alone with America, "Dude that was sweet. Happy birthday Bro I'll talk to you later." He stands to leave seeing Prince Edward's Island coming down the stairs near the front door, "Ed, Dude."

The small blonde teen with light gray eyes gives a small smile, "Sup' uncle. What are you doing here?"

America blinks, "Ed, it's you dad's birthday. Remember?"

"Oh right that…yeah. Isn't it really just his independence day? It's no big thing." Edward tries to walk past his uncle only to be stopped short.

His face is serious, "Edward it is a big thing. Your dad won his independence without firing a shot. What other country can say that? He's a grade A badass and between you and me. He's the only one I trust to have my back any day."

"Yeah ok a badass. Sure." Ed doesn't dare laugh when he sees his uncle's expression doesn't change, "Really? My dad's that awesome?"

His uncle gives him a wink, "Go ask him about WW2 then something called Argo trust me Dude. Then just tell him Happy Birthday ok?" He watches his nephew sprint towards the kitchen laughing to himself, before closing the door he shakes his head, "Just don't ask about my capital cause I'll deny it. Yeah he is a badass even if I sometimes forget myself."


End file.
